


It's Pink! (uncensored version)

by Arches67



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Graphic Sex, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A little gift from John." Missing scene & episode tag to "Lady Killer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pink! (uncensored version)

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment I saw the trailer, I couldn't get over the PINK (seriously?) taser. I knew I had to write something about that… Here it is. 
> 
> This is the adult version of my story "It's Pink!". This is the first time I write a mature story, and it took some time to gather the nerve to actually post it. So please, let me know what you think of it.
> 
> If you have already read the Gen version, you may want to skip directly to the second part of the story.

* * *

**  
**

 

John Reese was walking with a determined gait towards Zoe Morgan's home.

 

Since the Machine had given them Murphy's number, he had been edgy. He had seen the worst in his life; witnessed the most gruesome murders; killed in cold blood; almost lost his soul in the process; yet when a predator preyed on innocent women it was more than he could handle. He would gladly strangle the man with his own hands.

 

In the meantime, while Finch did his best to curb his most violent tendencies, they were setting the trap to take the man down.

 

Shaw was more than happy to participate to the operation. Of course, she probably would have been happier to help him strangle Murphy rather than having to dress up for a girl's night out.

 

Carter had –barely– refrained from asking how they got the intel... She knew he wouldn't tell her anything but she had also seen that their sources were good. So she had warmed up quite easily to the idea of having fun for one night, while Finch paid the tag. She was actually happy to get to "work" with John's accomplices.

 

John was starting to be a bit worried about what the three women would discuss after a few drinks…

 

It left Zoe. While he had no doubts that she would be glad to help, he was worried for her safety. He didn't even need to think about asking Shaw to be armed; he probably would need to make sure she didn't hide too many weapons under her dress. Carter would have a gun too, she had learned to come prepared to John's invitations.

 

As for Zoe... He knew she could defend herself. He didn't doubt that for a second. After all she did have a gun at home, although he got the impression that she didn't carry it around much. And he was pretty sure she could shoot. Zoe was a professional in all her undertakings. If she had purchased a gun, he was convinced she had learned how to use it. A night at the firing range together could prove interesting… But in the meantime he wouldn't let her go defenseless to a meeting with a murderer.

 

So he had gotten her a taser. While it would prove worthless in front of a weapon, he was sure she would be smart enough to use it at the right time. He just needed to convince her to put it in her purse. He had been practicing his speech since he had purchased it. He had gotten information out of seasoned criminals, convinced the most ruthless murderers; he knew he would be able to convince Zoe to accept it. Yet she could be quite unpredictable.

 

He admired her. More than admired her in fact. Their "wedding" had been fun. He had been able to get to know her better, discover other aspects of her personality. She had beaten the crap out of him at poker, had followed him drink for drink, cigar for cigar the whole week. Quite  _the_  woman. It had inevitably led to other activities… And she was just as great in a bed as she was in her fixer job.

 

They didn't have a romantic relationship. No real dates, no arranged meetings. If they happened to meet or have time, they would sleep together, thoroughly enjoying it, but not turning into something where feelings were involved. Friends with benefits, more like "work partners" with benefits in their case, but it suited them both perfectly. Their lives didn't give them the chance for anything else. In any case the sex was great.

 

The last time he had seen her was actually at the Coronet, the hotel Finch had purchased. Their night in the Suite, after he had closed the case and saved Mira's life, had been the perfect happy ending to that number.

 

And now he was sending her into the lion's den. He still had some qualms about it, but explaining to Finch why he didn't want to involve her would be a bit embarrassing, although he was pretty sure that Harold already knew, or at least strongly suspected the relationship. And if Zoe came to learn that he hadn't wanted to involve her to protect her, she would probably dunk him. So back to the taser. She  _would_  accept it, even if he had to resort to the last of his convincing methods; he would make sure of that.

 

He stopped at the stairs of the building, thinking back to the first day they had met. Zoe, barefooted, going up the stairs. He had understood in that moment what she did, and his burgeoning admiration had increased tenfold. Quite the woman indeed.

 

He climbed the stairs quickly and opened the door. He wanted to surprise Zoe, see her face when she would see him at her doorstep.

 

He knocked on her door. He heard muffled steps, bare feet on the floor from the sound of it.

 

While she didn't seem to know how to walk in other shoes than stilettos, she kicked them out as soon as she got a chance to. A few weeks ago, it had turned out to be a bad idea when she actually got a splinter on John's hard wood floor. Although, playing nurse on a grumpy Zoe had been fun.

 

She, of course, had turned down his offer to help, trying to get the splinter out alone and wiggling uncomfortably trying to reach her foot. Giving up on trying to offer his help, John had just stood watching her, his arms folded. Sitting on the couch, skirt up her hips, her right foot on her knee, bent over her sole trying to pry the little piece of wood out with her finger nails. It was just too much of a sight. John had lost it and burst out laughing.

 

She had shot him a murdering stare, then had given up, putting her foot on the coffee table. John had gotten the first aid kit from the bathroom and had sat on the couch, putting Zoe's foot on his lap. He had removed the splinter with so much care she didn't even twitch. He had disinfected the area, then for fun had put a Band-Aid on the foot. He was glad Zoe was on the other side of the couch; she had looked ready to hit him.

 

He had shot her a predatory smile. "I'll kiss it better now."

 

Taking the foot to his lips, he had put a soft kiss on the instep, then started placing butterfly kisses on her skin, going higher and higher on her body. The splinter had been soon forgotten in a battle of kisses and love making.

 

Zoe was looking at him frowning and John jumped slightly realizing the look on his face was probably betraying was he was thinking of.

 

"John…"

 

"Good evening, Zoe," he answered with a sweet smile.

 

Zoe waited. She didn't bother to ask how he had entered the building before getting to her door. He would probably give her a look clearly saying "you kidding?" But him dropping unannounced was unexpected. He usually called if he wanted to see her, be it for pleasure or for work. Showing up like that meant he probably had something to ask and didn't want to risk being turned down. But she'd make him sweat a little bit before she'd let him in. She loved playing with John…

 

"So you were in the neighborhood, saw the light…" she teased him, leaning against the doorjamb.

 

Surprised, John leaned his head to the side. "You're not letting me in?"

 

"You managed to get in the building on your own…"

 

"I've still got some manners; I don't barge in through women's doors," he answered with a smile.

 

"No, you just drop in uninvited…" Zoe let her eyes trail on the long silhouette. A sight for sore eyes… "… and assume I will let you in."

 

"I need to see you for a case," he explained, his face turning serious.

 

And from his look, he was worried. Giving up on her little game, Zoe opened the door wide and stepped to the side. "Please, come in."

 

John entered the room he knew well. It made him think of his place. Nice and pleasant enough, but nothing personal that would betray who the owner was. It actually felt relaxing. He removed his coat and folded it over a chair.

 

"Would you like a drink?"

 

"A beer would be nice, thank you."

 

Zoe came back with two bottles, not bothering with glasses and sat on the couch, knees folded underneath her. John sat on the other side, not wanting to be too close from her while they talked shop. Sometimes it only took a glance before they jumped on each other.

 

"So your mysterious source informed you of some new poor soul in danger?"

 

Zoe had given up trying to figure out how Finch and Reese worked, how they got their information. They had saved her life and she had seen them work several times. They were never wrong and it always ended well for the victim, so she could hardly complain. She was curious, yes, and she still tried to pry information from John when he let his control down, but so far she hadn't managed to get the slightest clue.

 

"Ian Murphy." John gave Zoe a picture. "He targets women on websites, stalks them, then… Well one of them is dead, another one is missing, so chances are the night stands are not just what they seem."

 

"A predator," Zoe summed up with a wince.

 

"We are setting up a trap to catch him."

 

"And you want me in?" Zoe asked surprised.

 

She was used to John calling for help, but she would never have thought he would put her on the front line.

 

"You won't be alone. Shaw and Carter will be there. Girls' night out, drinks on the house."

 

"So I get to meet your partners…" Zoe looked at her tall guest with a mischievous smile. "And you're not worried about where two or three drinks are going to lead our conversations…"

 

She burst out laughing when John actually winced.

 

"I'm in. Not letting an opportunity like that escape… Any chance you won't keep tabs on our phones?"

 

John shot her a reproachful glance.

 

"Yeah, didn't think you would. Well, be ready to hear things you don't want to hear…"

 

"Zoe, you are taking this with too much levity. This guy  _is_  dangerous."

 

"But you won't be far…"

 

"Still... I know that Shaw and Carter can take care of themselves─" He stopped short when Zoe shot him a dark look. "I know you can take care of yourself too," he amended quickly. "That's not what I meant. They will have weapons. Shaw probably more than one… And I actually don't know if you can even use the gun you hide underneath the coffee table."

 

Zoe nodded with a smile. "You might be surprised."

 

"I'd love to see that," John answered wiggling his eyebrows. "But of course, that doesn't change a thing for tomorrow."

 

"Tomorrow?" Did John think she didn't have a life? It was a good thing she worked alone and set up her agenda as she wished.

 

John got up, put a hand in the pocket of his coat and came back with a small black pouch.

 

"Zoe, I want you to take this with you. I can't let you go defenseless."

 

Zoe took the pouch and opened it. Her intrigued frown deepened into something darker, close to anger. John winced. He had thought it might be a problem, good thing he was ready.

 

"Zoe, please. The idea is to follow that guy if he invites you. I'll be close enough, and Shaw won't be far. Still, he seems to study his victims quite thoroughly. If he senses you're up to something, things can escalate quite fast."

 

Zoe's face was still as dark.

 

"This is not a weapon. Just a way out. You tase him and run as fast as your heels will allow. You might consider removing your shoes though. He won't be hurt. Shaw will probably take care of that part if I don't get to him first."

 

John was starting to run out of arguments. What was wrong with having a taser in a purse? If he had any say in it, he would make it compulsory for all women in New York. Predators aside, the danger was everywhere in the big city.

 

Zoe finally opened her mouth. "It's  _pink_..."

 

John froze dumbfounded. That was the last comment he was expecting. He didn't have an answer for that. He had actually thought it was a nice touch to the weapon…

 

Zoe raised her eyes from the taser, shooting daggers at John.

 

"Pink! I can't believe it! John, how long have we known each other? Do you see me that girlish that you had to get me a PINK taser to make sure I would slip it in my purse?"

 

John opened his mouth but not words came out. Zoe was shaking with anger, and she had never been prettier. She sparkled…

 

"And this kind of pink! Do you realize it's the same one they use on sex toys? I'm pretty sure I have one this very same shade."

 

John's brain was having trouble keeping up. Zoe mad because of the pink color… Zoe glaring at him… Zoe and sex toys… His mouth talked without consulting him.

 

"You have sex toys…"

 

"Yeah, you know, for when you want the fun but not the company," Zoe brushing the comment aside as irrelevant, her eyes still on the taser.

 

"Zoe, tell me you are going to take that with you tomorrow…" John pleaded.

 

"Yes," Zoe relented.

 

"Good."

 

Without giving her a chance to move or say anything else, John went for her mouth.

 

_Talk about changing the conversation_... Zoe had a little startled scream of surprise when 6.2 feet of ex-agent pounded on her, but she soon answered eagerly. John was a great kisser.

 

* * *

PoI PoI

* * *

 

John was leaning against a car playing on his smartphone, casting a glance from time to time to the women inside the bar.

 

Zoe, Carter and Shaw were celebrating the end of the case, most certainly chewing the rag about him. Shaw was probably trying to get from Zoe the answers she hadn't been able to get from him on the roof. If they had wanted to keep a low profile on their relationship, it was over now.

 

He kept his hands busy on his game just to make sure he didn't open the link to listen in. The temptation was huge, but he could allow them some down time.

 

He saw Zoe looking at him one last time before saying goodbye to the other ladies. Carter left too, while Shaw rubbed Bear's ears, apparently intending on keeping him for the night. He'd need to watch out or she might steal his dog someday.

 

He straightened when Zoe came to his side. She slipped her hand in his elbow and they started towards his car parked a bit further down.

 

"I had the most interesting conversation with Samantha," Zoe informed him.

 

John raised an eyebrow. No one called Shaw, Samantha…

 

"Probably following up on the one we had on that roof…" John mumbled.

 

"Fishing, trying to find out who you sleep with?"

 

John winced. "She seemed to think I was sleeping with half the women in New York."

 

Zoe let her eyes trail the long body. John didn't seem to realize the effect he could have on women. "I'm sure they wouldn't complain."

 

John's lip twitched and Zoe patted his arm softly. "She figured the two of us the second she saw me. Anyway, she will keep it for herself. Of course, Joss knows too…"

 

Waiting for Zoe outside the bar had been a dead giveaway, even if the official reason was to walk her safely back to her place.

 

They stopped in front of the sedan and John opened the door of the car. "Thank you again for your help Zoe."

 

She raised her head to look at him and smiled. "You're welcome. It was nice helping that kid."

 

He helped her in, closed the door and went to sit behind the wheel.

 

"My place?" he proposed.

 

"Mine, please."

 

John turned his head slightly worried for a second before he saw the confident smile on Zoe's face. She wasn't turning him down; she just wanted him to go to her apartment. Fine with him.

 

They drove in companionable silence. They didn't need words.

 

They entered the apartment, Zoe kicking her shoes as soon as she was past the door. John hung his coat, then wrapped his arms around Zoe and kissed her softly. She let go of his lips and put her head against his chest, just enjoying feeling protected by his strong arms.

 

She took his hand, checking his knuckles. She was surprised he didn't bear any marks from the punch he had thrown on Wellington.

 

"Not hurting?" she asked anyway, softly rubbing the fingers.

 

"No," John answered raising a surprised eyebrow.

 

"He deserved it."

 

Zoe kept his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom. She sat him on her bed then sat on his lap.

 

"Girls' night was fun," she told him.

 

"We had it all wrong…"

 

"It happens. The most important is that everything turned out fine in the end."

 

Zoe gave him a light kiss.

 

"Which brings me back to another aspect of this case…"

 

She bent over to open the bedside table drawer. She pulled out the taser.

 

"You're still not forgiven for the color of this thing."

 

John had a light wince. He had hoped that was history.

 

"Am I in trouble?" he asked with a sheepish expression.

 

"Definitely."

 

John had only time to open his eyes wide when he realized Zoe was actually going to use the taser on him. He fell on the bed with a grunt as the electricity cursed through his body.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

He woke to darkness, his hands bound. Momentarily disoriented he pulled on his arms to free his hands, but the cuffs held. Panic filled him as he couldn't make sense of what was happening. He was naked from the waist up, lying on a mattress, his hands were bound and a blindfold covered his eyes.  _Zoe_! Where was she? He thrashed wildly trying free his hands, hurting his wrists in the process.

 

"John, calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself." Zoe's voice reached his hears. He heard her whispering softly, "damn".

 

She removed the blindfold from his eyes and put a pacifying hand on his chest.

 

"John, look at me. You're fine."

 

Free of the blindfold, pupils huge, his eyes wild, John looked at her trying to come back to reality. Seeing from his confused look that he had recognized her, she reached for the handcuff to free a hand.

 

"I'm sorry, John. It was supposed to be a game. I never thought I would trigger anything like this." Scared and angry at herself, Zoe lashed out at John. "Damn you. You're so secretive. You could have told me a bit about what you went through in your past; it would have prevented me from doing something this stupid." She bit her lips.

 

His right hand freed, John grabbed Zoe's shoulder.

 

"Zoe, easy." He locked his eyes with hers, breathing deep, trying to slow his heart down.

 

Zoe was shaking, tears pooling on her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry…" She still had her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating way too fast for it to be safe.

 

They remained silent for a while. John getting his breathing under control and Zoe clearing her eyes. He let go of the shoulder, and caressed her cheek tenderly, drying a tear that had escaped.

 

"I should have realized it was just a game the moment I saw you. You took the expression 'stepping into something comfortable' to a whole new level."

 

He looked at her body not hiding his admiration or lust. Zoe was wearing black lacy underwear, underneath a nighty that didn't hide anything. She was gorgeous.

 

"I didn't know you were into this kind of things."

 

Zoe shrugged slightly.

 

"Although I should have guessed when you mentioned the sex toys…" he carried on with an impish smile.

 

Still feeling a bit guilty for her actions, Zoe didn't answer. John felt bad. She was always so strong, so sure of herself. Seeing her this lost was heart breaking.

 

"Hey, I'm fine." He pulled her head down to kiss her tenderly.

 

"I just wanted us to have some fun. I never thought I would cause such a reaction." She placed a soft peck on his lips. "John, I know you won't talk to me about your past, I can accept that. I just never thought tying you up to a bed would dredge up bad memories."

 

"I'm fine, Zoe. I was disoriented for a moment, so it shook me a bit. I really wasn't expecting you to use that taser on me…"

 

"Creating a scenario is part of the fun…"

 

"Yeah, I know. I've done this before…"

 

Zoe's eyes lightened with pleasure at the opening. She took John's hand and moved it slowly towards the padded cuff, giving him the opportunity to pull out if he didn't want to be tied up. John only smiled letting her cuff him again.

 

"Show me what you can take," Zoe said as she straddled him.

 

"Show me what you've got," John answered with smoldering eyes.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Zoe bent over John and started kissing him leisurely, taking all the time in the world to savor his mouth. She loved kissing John, she never could get enough of it. The softness of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the expert way he played with his tongue.

 

John was also an expert with his hands. She had teased him in the past of being able to get out of anything with a paper clip, she had also seen him use weapons or wrestle an opponent, but when he turned them on her body, he could drive her crazy with pleasure and need in seconds. So she never got to kiss him as much as she wanted. Having him tied up allowed her to make things last longer. _Oh yes, the night was going to be very long…_

 

She finally let go of the mouth to look at him. John inhaled deeply and gave her a smile.

 

"Forgot to breathe for a minute here…" he said looking at her fondly.

 

She smiled at him and moved back a little, her hand picking up the scarf she had used as a blindfold earlier. The flash that crossed John's eyes had her drop it before the soft "no" escaped his lips.

 

She almost burst into tears. The look in his eyes had been so brief that she would have missed it if she hadn't been looking at him so closely. He had blinked it over so fast, she could have thought she had imagined it. But she had seen it, and the terror in that look had been so deep that she pounced on his lips again, wanting to comfort him, swallowing her own tears of pain for him.

 

What had happened to John that explained such a reaction? She knew he had a complicated past. She had seen the scars on the body; she could only guess what terrible secrets he kept inside. He would never talk about himself, and especially never of his past. She would give her life to make him forget, to be whole again, to be able to enjoy life and happiness. She poured all her love and all her comfort in her kiss.

 

When she let go of his lips, she kept her eyes closed. She couldn't bear to look at him right now. Her feelings were still too close to the surface. She needed to let go for a minute or the night wasn't going to turn how she wanted it to.

 

"Wow…" John murmured slowly opening his eyes. "I could get used to that Zoe."

 

She swallowed hard and gave him a smile. "There's more from where that came from," she whispered as she started to leave a trail of kisses along his jaw, all the way to his ear.

 

"What's your safe word?" she asked softly in the ear.

 

"I'm gonna need a safe word?" She could hear the smirk in the tone.

 

"I do," she answered softly. "I can get carried away," she explained even softer, almost shyly.

 

John pulled his hand, forgetting for a second that they were tied, then turned his face so that he could look at Zoe's face.

 

"I think I can take anything you'll throw at me, but what about stopping if I just ask you to?"

 

Zoe sat up and looked at him with an impish smile. "You might regret that."

 

John answered with a similar look, daring her. "Bite me!"

 

Which she did, literally, then proceeded to lick and kiss the bite on the neck.

 

She softly stroked the two scars on the left shoulder. One looked old, a red line on the skin. The other was probably a gun shot, more recent but still a couple of years old at least. Those were not the only ones she had noticed on the body of her lover. She let her fingers trail gently, wishing she could make them disappear. To erase the pain and the memories that were undoubtedly attached to them.

 

She kissed the scars, then went on kissing the skin, slowly going down towards John's nipples. His skin was smooth under her touch. She liked that his chest was mostly hairless. Having finally reached her target she started playing with John's nipple; alternating between kisses, licking and occasional soft biting. She was currently playing with his left nipple and she could feel his heart beating faster and his chest rise as he inhaled deeply. _Good, he was enjoying this…_

 

John opened his mouth wide to inhale more air. He knew his body pretty well. It was his best tool, he made sure to keep it sharp. Ultimately, his body would be what would save him in the end. So he knew its weaknesses, its strengths, knew every single scar that crisscrossed it. He also knew his erogenous zones well, each catalogued to be called upon when or if needed. But what Zoe was doing to his nipple now had made him discover a whole new part of himself. Never before had he realized they could be that sensitive. The pleasure was shooting straight down to his groin, and if she kept at it he might embarrass himself by coming untouched, just from her play.

 

The nub was hard under her mouth, with a last lick she raised her head and heard a soft frustrated moan escape John's lips. With a smile, she attached her lips to the other nipple and couldn't help a light chuckle when she heard a satisfied sigh. After having given the second nipple the same treatment as the first one, she went down the body, toward John's navel.

 

She stopped and raised her ear when she heard a slight groan.

 

"John?"

 

"Zoe…" John inhaled showing signs of discomfort. "Could you move down a bit…"

 

She raised on her arms, looking down their connecting bodies. She had been sitting on John for a while now, and as she had moved down she was now sitting right on his groin. That was probably quite uncomfortable; she could feel the hardness under her own crotch.

 

"Need some room?" she asked teasing him by rubbing her pelvis against his.

 

He hissed, a mixture of pain and pleasure. She moved back and sat down on her haunches looking at him thoughtfully. His pants were tenting sharply.

 

"John, I think you are overdressed."

 

She put her hand to his belt, removing it slowly from the pants, then opened up the buttons, one by one, giving feather light touches to what was hiding underneath. She then slid her hands under the waist band of his boxer briefs and pull down both pants and briefs at the same time, leaving him in naked glory. She pulled the legs and threw the pants on the floor.

 

She sat on the bed, just admiring the view, licking her lips. _Oh the things she could do..._

 

She must have drifted for a while, day dreaming of the places where she wanted John's cock on her body, because she suddenly heard John calling her name softly, as if worried.

 

"Zoe?"

 

She jumped slightly and resumed her favorite position, straddling his body again, this time leaving his groin behind her. She could feel his penis rubbing against her ass.

 

"Can't blame a girl for enjoying the view, now, can you?"

 

She went for his lips again, letting her hands trail over the long body until she reached behind her back. She brushed the hard shaft over its all length, spreading the precum over the head with her thumb. John breathed deep under her lips.

 

Letting go of the lips, she went back to a nipple. The left one, she had noticed it was more sensitive than the other one. Giving it light kisses she brought the nub to full hardness again, then started sucking it. Having John's full attention on her mouth and his nipple, she took his penis in her hand giving it a firm squeeze.

 

A choked "oh" escaped John's lips and she smiled. John was the silent type; he always came with a barely whispered moan. She had promised herself that she would make him scream one day. Even the slight sound he had just let escape was already a victory.

 

She started working on the shaft, moving her hand along the full size of John's long cock. Alternating rough movements, with light brushes, playing with the slit, squeezing her hand a bit harder every time. At the same time, her mouth kept busy on his nipple.

 

John started shaking overwhelmed by sensations. It was as if a direct connection had been wired between his nipple and his groin, putting his body on fire. He moaned loudly as his body got more tense ready to explode.

 

"Fuck, Zoe, I…" John warned.

 

"No! I'm not done with you yet!" Zoe answered opening her hand and moving away.

 

John actually whimpered. He was so close that even without any more stimulation he didn't know if he could keep himself from coming. His hands grabbed the chains of the handcuffs pulling tight, his neck arching as he breathed in deeply to control his body.

 

Zoe couldn't help a satisfied smile. She had never seen John like this. He was a wonderful lover, focused on giving her pleasure, always making her come several times before finding his own release. Being the one putting him in that state of frenzy was rewarding, she was glad she could and conscious that probably very few had witnessed this side of John.

 

She let him cool down while she bent over the mattress to retrieve her toy box under the bed. She was rummaging through it when she heard a hungry moan. She lifted her head to look back at John who was almost drooling looking at her.

 

"Something wrong John?"

 

"Just admiring the view. Don't stop on my account."

 

Zoe looked at herself and realized that her nighty had slid over her back when she had bent and her lace thong didn't hide much. The way she was positioned, on her knees, bent over, her butt jutting out was probably quite the view…

 

"Close your eyes."

 

John raised an eyebrow.

 

"Please?" she added too politely.

 

"Is this the part where I regret not having a safe word?"

 

"Hopefully not…" Zoe answered with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

Obediently John closed his eyes. What was Zoe up to? He didn't have any reasons to complain, so far it had only gone uphill. From that wonderful kiss… He loved kissing Zoe, and she was great at it. But the way she had kissed him earlier… There was something so raw, so desperate, he wouldn't have been surprised to hear her say afterward that she was dying and this was their last night together. So much… feelings in those lips. If he had to be honest with himself, it had almost scared him. It wasn't just a kiss, there was something behind it. But getting to know what was going to be a real challenge. Zoe could be just private as he was on some topics.

 

"Zoe, what are…!" John jumped in surprise, instinctively pulling on his arms to move up the bed.

 

When he had accepted to close his eyes, he didn't know what to expect, but certainly not this. They had never engaged in anal play before; he would have thought Zoe would have asked first!

 

Once she had been sure John had indeed closed his eyes, Zoe had picked up what she had been looking for. She loved sex toys. Part of the reason she had reacted so badly to John's pink taser was actually its color which reminded her of her favorite vibrator, the one with the beds that drove her wild in twenty seconds flat. She had been having sex with John for a few months now, but she hadn't yet revealed that part of her personal sex life.

 

When John had left after giving her the taser, she had decided to move the game up and introduce him to that part of her. Tying him up to the bed allowed her to be in charge; in this case showing him was going to be much easier than telling.

 

She put the prostate stimulator on the bed and squirted some lube on her fingers. When she started massaging John's hole, he had almost jumped out of the bed, or would probably have if he hadn't been tied up.

 

"John, do you trust me?" Zoe asked seriously.

 

John frowned.

 

"Let me rephrase that. Do you trust me not to hurt you?"

 

"Of course!" he answered immediately. Then realized that he meant it.

 

He hadn't really been totally truthful when he had told Zoe this wasn't his first rodeo, he had indeed played scenes with some of his previous lovers, but he had never been the one with the handcuffs on. He had never felt safe enough to allow it. Everything seemed so easy with Zoe. But this…

 

Zoe squinted her eyes, looking at him as if trying to read his very own soul, then had a sweet smile.

 

"You do…" she whispered almost taken aback. "Then trust me on this. If you don't enjoy it or feel the slightest pain, the second you tell me to stop I will. Okay?"

 

John nodded.

 

"John, answer me. I need you to mean it."

 

"I trust you, Zoe. I will tell you, I promise."

 

Zoe nodded and kept on rimming his anus. She could feel him starting to relax. She pushed her finger opening him slightly only to spread some lube inside. John actually had a frustrated groan when she removed her finger. She slicked the stimulator thoroughly and started massaging the rim again. Then slowly she started to push it inside.

 

John tensed in surprise at the intrusion, then forced himself to relax when he realized there was no pain, some uncommon stretching, but no discomfort.

 

Zoe let him get used to the feeling. She had chosen her smallest stimulator, she had guessed John was probably a virgin at this and didn't want to scare him on their first try. The stimulator was so thin, the stretching was almost nonexistent, nothing the body wasn't used to. Except of course, he wasn't used to feeling things enter that way. Taking all the time to let him adjust, she pushed the stimulator deeper, then moved it to its destination.

 

The wave of pleasure that ripped through him was so intense and unexpected that John almost yelped.

 

"Fuck, Zoe!" he exclaimed.

 

"Tsks, you alpha males…" Zoe gently teased him. "Never tried this before, right?"

 

"No," John answered in a breath.

 

"I can go on then?"

 

"Yes, please," John begged, not caring for one second that he did.

 

She brushed the prostate again and this time John arched his back, his cock straining harder if possible. It was touching his stomach and leaking profusely.

 

Giving his ass a rest, Zoe palmed John's testicles, playing with them for a while then encircling her fingers around his cock a new time. She bent over and licked the tip, tasting the precum, pushing her tongue in the slit.

 

John moaned in pleasure. Zoe was driving him crazy. Because of his past, of his life, control was tantamount for him. Letting go was close to impossible. So even when making love, even if it was wonderful and as shattering as it always had been with Zoe, he couldn't let go of the control. Sounds were not something he allowed escaping his mouth very often. But the sweet, exquisite torture that Zoe was putting him through was going to be the end of him. John was pretty sure she was going to manage something that had never happened to him before. She was going to make him scream when he came. He was pretty sure that was a forgone conclusion.

 

He inhaled deeply, choking a moan as Zoe's expert mouth played on his maleness. God, that mouth…

 

When he thought it couldn't get better, Zoe moved the stimulator against his prostate again. The pleasure knifed through him again and this time he let a long moan escape his lips.

 

"Zoe…"

 

If anything, his words only spurred Zoe, who increased the pressure with her mouth, taking him a far as she could, deep in her throat, sucking him in. Then, the stimulator started vibrating against his prostate and he lost it. The scream probably woke the neighbors as he came violently in long spurts, not able to keep his hips still.

 

Zoe had been ready; she felt the moment John went over the edge and she moved with him, not letting the moving hips choke her. She rolled her tongue along his shaft, pulling the last of his fluids out, then opened her mouth to free him.

 

John had his eyes closed, breathing hard, his body still shaking from the powerful orgasm.

 

She rose and went to the bathroom, rinsed her mouth and filled a glass with water. John was going to be thirsty.

 

She came back with a warm washcloth to clean the mess. She had never enjoyed swallowing, John's come was all over his stomach and groin.

 

He had his eyes closed, his head resting against his arm, probably half asleep and with the muscle tone of a jelly fish. She was pretty sure no one had ever seen him like that. Hell, she had been sleeping with him for quite some time and she had never even caught him asleep by her side. A part of him was always at attention and would alert him when he sensed she was awake.

 

He opened his eyes when he felt her hands cleaning him up. They were still glazed. She smiled at him and dropped the cloth, coming up to his side. She opened the handcuffs and John groaned when he tried to move his hands. His shoulders had gone stiff from the awkward position. Zoe started massaging the joints to restore the blood circulation. John sighed in relief.

 

"Thanks," he whispered, rising his hand to Zoe's face.

 

He brushed his thumb softly on her cheek and brought her face to him to kiss her. Zoe laid down by his side, spooning against him. He trailed his hand down her body, enjoying the softness and firmness of it. The right curves in the right places, she was a wonder.

 

"I'll thank you properly when I can move again… in a day… or two," he added kissing the top of her head snuggled against his neck.

 

Moving his hand further down her body, he slipped it under her panties and smiled, she was soaking wet.

 

"Guess you had fun too…" he murmured.

 

He obviously wouldn't be able to take her anytime soon, but he could still give her some pleasure. He knew her body and the spots that worked every time. Teasing and foreplay were way past the situation, so he went right to her folds and nub. Zoe inhaled deeply in pleasure as he caressed her tenderly, then arched when his fingers hit the right spot and made her come. He kept his hand in place while she breathed hard coming down from the spike, then gathered her in his arms kissing her hair.

 

They remained still, basking in the afterglow, just enjoying the moment.

 

* * *

POI

  


John was trailing his fingers distractedly on Zoe's back, she was cuddling on his chest.

 

"Is there another color you really hate?" he asked.

 

"I'm not very fond of turquoise."

 

"Hum… Might be a bit difficult to find a turquoise taser…"

 

"Why would…" Zoe stopped short guessing the answer.

 

"Need to make sure you'll make me pay… again."

  

* * *

THE END

* * *

Let me know what you think of my very first "M" rated story!

 

* * *

PoI PoI

* * *

 


End file.
